


Sacrifice to The Beasts

by Passerby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Barebacking, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Original Fiction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Violence, hints of knotting, it´s set in medieval age after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passerby/pseuds/Passerby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sacrifice is all they can do. All they know. Who and to whom they´re sacrificing this year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every End Has It´s Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here´s a first chapter of something I dreamt of many many years ago. It just nagged my mind until I wrote it down. Yet, I gotta edit the whole work that I wrote, because right now it´s serious wreckage, lol (makes me feel relieved since I know it´s not THAT long). So I´m not sure how often I´ll be able to add new chapters, but I will try to bring new piece to this puzzle at least once per week. ;)  
> Warnings mentioned above are meant for the whole story so not all of them are really needed for each chapter, but let´s just be on the safe side ;)  
> Anyway, thx for your time reading this, hope you´ll like the story. If it´s gonna be the case I´ll love and cherish each and every comment or like you grace it with. :3
> 
> ´njoy.

It has been done for years, many years before they were born, even. Every year, never forgotten, never missed, never later than the previous time. This year was not gonna be an exception.  
Ivory knew. He grew up knowing that, seeing that, even accepting that. It was like… your second nature by now. One of the traditions you did not have to like, but still one that run in your blood, through your veins. Belonged there. Unshakable. Unquestionable. That old was the way.  
Every first full moon in fall. The youngsters who were of sixteen to eighteen years of age were gathered at the village square. Not only them, of course. There were elders of the village, the rest of the youths´ families, too, and even those who did not sire these children. Simply everyone. To “celebrate”. To join the ceremony. To choose The One. The one who will sacrifice herself or himself to the beast from the woods in order to keep the rest of the villagers safe from it for another year.  
It wasn´t like the rest of the village was keeping it a secret from them – youngsters, their kids. They were told the story, what it was all about. At the young age as a matter of fact, when they were nothing but little children. They presented the ritual as something you should beware of. To be smart and be afraid of it. To be careful. Yet, to accept it nonetheless if they were to be chosen.  
The point was: They knew.  
They knew everything they could about it by now, because what their parents did not tell them, they spied it out themselves while sneaking around adults that thought the kids are not listening or are asleep already.  
That was why he shouldn´t be this shaky. Sure, he was afraid. But he was prepared for this, he was warned. All of them were. Still, he was nervous, clenching and unclenching his teeth while swallowing uneasily while on his way to pick up his best friend who was waiting at his home´s front door, blond hair visible from far away. Yea, it was them who were the ones sneaking around for informations about this whole issue as little kids. and now it was them, who were going to the ceremony. to take part in it, that is.  
And then…then there they were.  
Standing.  
Waiting.  
The weather wasn´t too cold but neither warm. At least some reason to explain the slight shaking so as not to make his family feel the need to feel ashamed. He wasn´t the only one trembling, not by far. Ivory could see almost all of them were like that, several kids had it even worse.   
And while the music started to play, signalizing the beginning of the ceremony, the young ones were forced to make their bodies move in a death´s dance. While the start of it felt surreal, forced and it definitely didn´t help everyone from the village was gathered around, the young ones soon found themselves being consumed by the beat of old times. Their bodies following the music´s call on their own and them following their bodies as slaves in order to allow the strange force to choose the right one. To not make mistake. So as not to endanger their village. Their families.  
It was surprising and confusing at once, the second the music started to kick in his body, to run through him, calming him while also judging him at the same time, stripping him to the bone. No shivering anymore, no fear. Just calm and this moment, movements. Bodies around him. The beat. Like his heart that joined the drums as well. Engulfed. Caressed. Swallowed whole.  
And then it stopped.  
It took him few seconds to even notice that. Or maybe it was minutes that seemed like seconds. It didn´t matter, though. When he opened his eyes, every one of his peers was lying on the ground. That led him to the assumption that he ended up to be The Chosen One.  
Until he noticed, he´s one of the lying ones as well.  
Until he noticed…  
He had to look up to see his best friend Drei.  
Standing.


	2. The Least Thing To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drei is going to die and there´s nothing neither of them can do. What´s left for the best friends? Determination, that´s what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter incoming! And yay, just in time, look at that! :D I can rock “once per week” it seems, teehee. *so much in a happy mood* Comments are loved, you are more, hope you´ll enjoy it and now the only thing left is for you to cast your precious eyes down at that smexxy text. Damn, shouldn´t be so damn happy, considering what´s happening in the story right now. Can´t really help it, though. x.x
> 
> Anyway, love ya, guys.  
> Now go ahead and grab some story bite ;)

They took him right after the ceremony ended. There was no doubt he was The Chosen One this year. Noone else from participating youngsters was even close to be standing, when the drums and calling suddenly stopped.  
Ivory just managed to catch the half brave and half hesitant smile topped with terrified eyes that his friend gave him before the elders made him to turn around and let himself be led away like a pig to slaughter.  
It was the last time Ivory was supposed to see him.  
Supposed.

* * *

The evening came faster than Drei´s family would´ve wanted. On the other hand the evil hour of the night took it´s sweet time to tear them raw to the bones with anticipation – yet, still much too soon.  
The air was cold enough to send shivers through Ivory´s body – this time really because of the weather. It was dark enough for him to be securely hidden behind the trees, away from the sight of their village´s elders who were supposed to guide Drei to the place.  
Ivory called it The Last Place. Officially it didn´t have any name or anything. Why should it. It was a clearing near the entrance of the dark woods that was just full of bad history, bad happenings. The place where the wolf came for his offering to. Their sacrificed loved ones were what stood between the village and an angry ruthless beast, the only thing that could appease it. The wolf was supposed to be living in the woods that were opening their dark hungry mouths towards The Last Place each and every night. Noone ever dared to go there. Not even with daylight on their side.  
But once, Drei and he sneaked to the exactly same place where Ivory was standing right now. They wanted to see, what exactly should they expect. What it will be like if they end up to be the unlucky ones.  
As it was back then, even today there was a wide stump, sitting slightly off center of the clearing. Metal cuffs for hands were linked to it, there was no need to ask who for.  
Ivory could still remember the girl, that ended up to be The One the night they stealthily left home and run here. Even today. Especially now. Handcuffed to the stump. And ripped apart just few hours after. He could still vividly feel Drei crushing his hand with his own in a tight, squeezy hold. Ivory´s hand went limp instantly the second he saw what was happening at the clearing.  
He was scared.  
He was terrified to no ends, but Drei was there for him.  
So why was he here again? To see it? To keep it from happening? He didn´t want to do the first one and he knew he couldn´t do the second.  
He _knew_.  
Even Drei was aware of that and the blonde himself did not want Ivory to do anything stupid. The smile he sent to an even lighter coloured teen before said as much.  
Both of them knew the way up here, to this place. They could do it, would be able to – to escape and then run for it. There was a fair chance for them to succeed.  
Yet, they couldn´t. Sacrifice the whole village, their families. Not him, neither Drei did want that. So they both knew.  
This is it.  
Ivory steeled the grip on the knife he was holding, squeezed it even more for a second as if to make sure he still had the most important thing he´ll need tonight.  
He could not keep it from happening.  
But he could keep Drei from suffering. Because…he could still hear her.  
 _Heavy stuttering breaths, gurgling sounds of each hard-won exhale of a battle that was already lost._  
The girl was still breathing long after. The wolf ripped her and they could still hear her desperately gasping for breath. Even when the beast left for the woods again.  
Ivory´s terrified eyes couldn´t look away from the sight, he wasn´t even able to close them. Utterly frozen on the spot.  
Then, she went still.  
Dead.  
And Ivory was determined to end it for Drei if the wolf will get into a messy mood again. The only two things that could make a difference for Drei was his resolve and this knife.  
He´s his best friend. He can do _that_.


	3. The Blood Shed For Us...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacrifice is all they can do. All they knew. Who and to whom they´re sacrificing this year?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It´s Thursday so here´s another bit of story to sacrifice to you, guys ;) This one´s helluva shorter, yeah, I know, But I´ll make it up to you through uploading another part sooner - you won´t have to wait till next Thursday. How about that? ;D  
> You know I loooove comments, all things constructive or just a little tidbit of your heart on a side ;D  
> On that note, thank you, guys, for all the kudos you left here, I´m glad you like the story and I hope you´ll enjoy this part as well. :) Damn, I feel loved. :3  
> Love ya´ll.

Ivory shook himself out of dream´s embrace. The cold weather and late hours did their job diligently, forcing his body to fall asleep against his wishes and plans. Now that he woke back up he had to blink his eyes several times to rid  himself of a fog the sleep covered his sight with in order to be fully alert again.  
And yes, it was about the time, he noticed, looking up at the sky. The position of the moon and the fact the elders were gone, probably long gone from the woods as well.  
Drei was handcuffed to the stump, visibly reconciled with his fate but shaking nonetheless. Ivory did not blame him – or anyone put in that place, really. It did not matter if the shaking was caused by the idea of the beast itself or being left on a cold forest floor surrounded by darkness, weather readily attacking his body before the beast even started. Left to die. Left to get killed. Alone.  
Then he heard it.  
Soft rumbling, transforming into growling not long after that. The sound was coming straight towards Drei. And then IT was going straight towards Drei.  
 _Oh my Lord._   
It was huge.  
So-  
H-U-G-E.  
Larger than he even remembered it being, covered in hair, black as a deepest night itself. The growling sounded like rumbling of a  thunder in Ivory´s ears. He could not imagine how Drei must´ve feel like. White sharp fangs reflected the moon´s light, gleaming dangerously out of a wolf´s mouth.  
The monstrous animal was slowly aproaching Drei, clearly suspicious. Then it stopped in its tracks for a moment only to start again, this time circling him, while scenting the air around the whole place.  
It stopped for a second again, as if thinking about something but then the growling decreased in volume a little. It was still there, though, when the wolf finally stood right infront of Drei.  
The blond was paralized, didn´t move, probably stopped breathing as well. Ivory just guessed he must´ve shut his eyes now, considering his best friend´s foetal position he curled himself into right the moment he could hear the growling for the first time.  
The wolf stretched its neck and shifted its head even closer, sniffing the handcuffs. Then the growling grew louder again. The beast stepped back only to get into the position like it was about to jump and finish Drei off.  
Just one paw scratch to the right place from this animal would be enough.  
Ivory couldn´t make himself watch it. Not again. Not his friend.  
He shut his eyes this time.

When he opened them again he didn´t know what he was seeing at first. Because it was not what he expected.  
No blood.  
No carnage.  
Instead, there was Drei in one piece. The chains leading to his handcuffs were ripped out of the wood, though, splinters covering the ground around.  
No sight of the beast.  
He breathed out with unfathomable ease seeing this.  
This was the best night ever.


	4. ...Shall Run In Rivulets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…bet you did not expect another part to be uploaded right the next day, huh? To be honest, me neither but heh, could not wait, what can I say. xD And looky, this part is also longer!  
> Enjoy it, guys. :)

He planned to show himself to his friend when Drei´ll leave the clering – when they´ll be hidden under the crowns of the trees. That way, he hoped, noone – or more inportantly nothing – would see them. Not exactly safe from the beast yet, if it´d change its mind and came back but he wanted to make sure Drei was really okay. And yes, he kind of needed to see for himself, closely, probably will need to touch his best friend as well to believe his eyes, that he´s really alive.

Ivory was not naive. Of course the wolf could´ve also freed Drei just to let the boy run in the woods so the wolf could enjoy the thrill of a hunt. Gods know it seemed way smarter than he´d given it the credit for untill then. It did not seem like something mindless and with thirst for blood only. Today was quite an example to contradict such ingrained thoughts. He also had a feeling that the desire to hunt Drei down was not the reason why the beast released his friend. But let´s worry about that later, with Drei together, back home again. And they were both coming home tonight.

He still could not believe that.

But just as the thought formed in his mind, it was destroyed as fast as a calm water surface of a pond on a rainy day. Ivory didn´t even manage to get to him.  
Drei just got to get up and make several steps towards the almost unvisible path he was lead to the clearing earlier this night, when the elders from the village appeared again. Exactly from the direction he was heading towards to.

They were waiting.

All this time. They had to. But something was telling Ivory, that their reason for that was a different one than he had.  
Drei was about to say something, but next, everything happened so fast no sound was fast enough to leave his throat. The High Elder just gestured something to the others and then, all of a sudden, the guys went for the blonde teenager. With strangely curved knives.

It was the worst night ever.

 

* * *

 

Preparing to watch his best friend be torn apart by a wolf.

Did happen.

Not being prepared to watch the people they lived with their whole life kill the forementioned best friend and make it look like the beast did it.

Did happen.

To be so unprepared for this avalanche of all unexpected that he forgot where he stood and a stick breaking under his foot.

Did happen.

Being chased himself and forced stepping on the clearing.

Did happen too.

Being chased by your kind, by your leaders.

Betrayed.

That´s exactly what happened today. Tonight.

It was the worst nightmare you never thought of, ever. Real.

That was exactly what Ivory thought when they captured him on that clearing. He was breathless, stabbing pain shooting up his side from the fastest run ever. Yet, one that was for nothing.

At first he thought there were only the elders. But those that run after him were fast runners. Now when he could see his capturers not only as fuzzy smudges behind him, he realized they were the ones aspiring to be the next generation of elders. It made sense, really. If he thought about that right now. Which he did not. Because his best friend was dead. And Ivory couldn´t breathe, half caused by the run and half by everything happening here. Everything was as if spinning. Inside of him as well as  outside.

Then the growling came, bringing him back to awareness, clearing his vision and mind, slicing through the chaos. And he felt like it could not be worse just a second ago.

The beast returned. The sound came from behind him. Getting closer. Approaching. Getting louder.

Angry.

Scaring.

Freezing.

And not just him. It was freezing _everyone_ on the spot.

Ivory couldn´t see whatever the elders could behind his back. Not a wise idea to stand situated like this, ever. But it wasn´t like he was planing this and did it on purpose, was it.

Yet, he could imagine it was something indeed scary just from the faces of the people standing infront of him. Utterly stricken with terror. The same terror that was mirrored in their eyes.

Ivory´s breath caught, when he felt something soft brush against his side. The softness was so unexpected it had far worse effect than if somebody struck him with a hammer. Or maybe it was caused by the fact that the growling came directly right from behing his shoulder now. He would bet the growling made even the ground shiver.

The song of death.

And then…it stood next to him.

He shot a glance to his side – just by a corner of the eye. Not moving his face an inch, no.

Yeah.

Definitely a beast by his side.

The beast.

The _giant_ black –

A pull aside.

His body turned ice cold.

Another one, not a drag, though. He was not forced to move an inch. It was more like…a suggestion? Suggestion for what? He could not think, everything whirling in a way too fast, creating chaos. Spinning or maybe not moving at all. Not even his heart.

It took his mind few seconds to unfreeze and let his wits gather to realize the beast tugged on his clothes. With its teeth.  
He uncertainly made a step sideways where the tugs led him while desperately trying to make his mind thaw so he could properly think about his situation. he was at least partially successful at that.

Aparently he got to choose.

Killed by the beast or by the people he listened to so foolishly.

He glanced at the unmoving body of Drei. Lying there, butchered on the ground just few metres away. Painting the ground with his own trust.

Third tug.

This time on the back of his shirt. Leading him backwards.

His heart started to beat again. Though, at crazy speed as if making up for the whole time it was freezed for until now.

He uneasily managed to draw a deep breath.

A step back.

Shortly followed by another.

Then he and the beast vanished in the forest´s dark embrace.


	5. In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivory chose his executioner, dissapearing into the deep forest with the wolf. How will it go from here? There´s one hell of a wake up moment right ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya ppl!  
> Thank you so much, for all your kudos, I L-word you for each of those :3  
> I´m still swallowing colours left and right (the pharmacy is probably trying to cheer all ill people up with bright colours of the pills), but I managed to write another bit of this story. Yea, I know, I´m one day late but hope, you´ll be lenient (well, it´s not like I´ll write any faster if you won´t be so…x.x). Also, I´m still hoping I´ll write another part of CBYP on time but be forewarned I don´t know that 100%. Guess that´s it for now.  
> ´njoy. :)

Ivory woke up. That was the first thing he realized with surprise. Not just because he didn´t expect himself to be still alive by now but also because he did not remember ever falling asleep in a first place. Or fainting. Or whatever.  
It was dark here – wherever the “here” was and he was lying on something soft. His heartbeat was calm the moment the brunette regained consciousness. Right now it was slowly picking up again, though, thanks to the new and unknown surroundings. And the darkness. It was pitch black here. No hint of a moonlight or ANY light at all. But it smelled strongly of earth and some animal. That note brought up the memory of one and only animal he got close look at tonight. Was it even still „tonight“? How long did he slept in this…den? And why? Did the beast stow its snack in here for later? It sure could not be starving when it left The Chosen One alive back then. The thoughts and pictures flashed through his mind again.

_Relief. The wolf leaving. Shock. Blood. Spilled everywhere. Disbelief. Run. The absurd run for his life. Trying to escape the people he knew since his birth. Escape those who killed Drei. The dredful rumble behind his back. The choice he made. The hungry mouth of the trees and who-knows-what-else that swallowed him up. Him and the giant animal._

What if this was just some hole to dispose of his body in? But it would not smell so much…lived in then, would it? His heart was slowly on it´s way to start getting out of it´s own prison that his chest presented. He couldn´t see a thing and his reaching hands could bring him only so much informations about this place. At the same time, it was warm here – soothingly warm. He could not explain it properly. He was probably in the bloody beast´s den and yet, the atmosphere in here whispered about home, safety. The whole space was…he didn´t know. Quiet but peacefully quiet at that.  
Then the low growling and deep huffing noises came. Like…from a distance, Ivory guessed after a while of studiously listening to it – more like freezing on a spot again and hearing the beast only. It had to be coming from some kind of entrance leading here. And the wolf was aparently getting inside, moving closer with each thump of a – presumably – paw against the ground. Ivory moved to the furthermost „corner“ of the earthy smelling space. There was no use, though. It didn´t take much more time before the animal filled the den with its presence. Ivory still could not see anything, yet the aura was the same as when he was facing away from the animal at the edge of the clearing. And if he was not sure at that note, red eyes confirmed his guess from before.   
Something smaller dropped to the ground from Ivory´s aproximation of the beast´s snout. He did not want to think of what it was. There was a difference between a kill you´re gonna eat yourself and a kill that was just a representation of what you´re gonna look like not long from now. And yeah, he just thought about it. He shuddered. The beast, on the other hand, aproached him with no tremor in its limbs, sure of every and each move. That being said, it did not have to move that far, really. The space here was kind of crowded with the beast present.  
Ivory‘s heartbeat kicked it up a notch.  
Maybe it won‘t be the wolf who will kill him in the end. Maybe it‘s going to be his own heart. Or those forgot-to-breathe moments.  
He did not even register the movement, before there was a tug on his shirt.  
Ivory let himself be led by the experience and translated the tugging the same way as when they were leaving the clearing. He followed the slight yank at his clothes.  
Aparently not what the wolf wanted. At least Ivory guessed so from the growl that followed.  
Tug.  
Tug.  
_Tug_.  
Three of them, each at different parts of his shirt and the last one even causing the top to tear a little bit from what he could hear. Alright, correct translation: shirt down.  
Shirt down? If Ivory was confused before he was befuddled now. He did what the beast „kindly asked“, though, goose bumps instantly covering his torso. It was warm in here but not _that_ warm. And yes, he was definitely scared of the proceedings. Because he was not being scarfed down, no, but that did not mean it won´t happen in the near future. And considering him, getting rid of the clothes that would otherwise just get stuck in the animals teeth…Ivory shivered again at the thought that the wolf definitely did not have toothpicks and that´s the only reason it bothered with the clothes first.  
His sense of humor had a horrible timing. Though, it was probably just a last desperate attempt at keeping himself sane. To feel alive.  
When the garment left his upper body, the growling stopped and was replaced by some kind of a rumbling. Not threatening anymore but Ivory knew for a fact it could change back to such in no time. _Any_ time if he´d give it a reason to.  
There was another tug then. This time on the fabric covering the lower half of his body. This time Ivory knew what it meant. Yet, he did not shed the clothes any faster. His body developed tremor bad enough to slow the proceedings as well. At least the beast did not start to growl again. Still, Ivory´s throat did not even dare to make a sound, not wanting to anger the beast – just to be on the safe side. He was not sure why his mind worked like that at the time – the beast is gonna eat him anyway, for sure. But guess his subconsciousness decided that „later“ is much better than „sooner“ in this case. And the fact he could not see the sharp teeth did not mean there was not the danger of getting real close and personal with them.

Yes, there was fear. Undeniable amount of it. He did not feel it when agreeing to leave with the beast even though Ivory knew very well that such decision won´t have a happy end. The thing was, Ivory thought the animal is gonna scarf him down quickly. Certainly not like this. this was not something he expected. The undressing was strange, too. But aparently even overgrown wolves had something against having blood in their dens. Or at least this one did. Better to let the blood get soaked in the victim´s own clothes, lying under him now, right? There, that way the beast´s bed will stay earthy clean.

Everything in his body was telling him this was not normal but seriously what was normal about this situation? About tonight? Did it even matter since he was about to die, anyway?  
Without pants covering his body anymore, Ivory sat back on his knees – it was not like he could stand in here – and just waited. He felt the rapid throbbing at the side of his neck and his breathing became irregular very fast, too. It got even worse when the wolf started to sniff his body.

Ivory did not even register he‘s getting colder and colder with each passing second until the hot breaths hit his skin. They sent new bout of shivers through it into his whole body. The animal made at least three circles around him, its muzzle keeping close.  
Suddenly, paws landed on Ivory´s back with such force that it sent the youngster sprawling on the ground. The bits of breath he managed to inhale and exhale until then left his lungs completely. Nose full of earth now, was making it even harder to get his breathing back under control. He heaved himself up on his hands when the shock let up.

Took a ragged breath in, getting onto his knees as well after that. Before he managed to sit back the animal covered his back with its hulking body and…

It was humping him?!


	6. The Sun Rised Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for taking interest in this story, hope you´ll enjoy this part. I wouldn´t call it a smut exactly but yeah, there came the time for sex scene of this story, "finally" i bet you all think. xD Hope the way it´s written won´t let you down. I kinda suck at describing such scenes, but well, you´ll see by yourself. ;) Enjoy.

_What?!_

That was what rushed upfront Ivory´s mind, but before he could even open his mouth to get the actual word out or at least try to move away, sharp teeth sunk into the skin at the jucture of his shoulder and neck.

Deep.

The unexpected pain blinded him with white vision for a second. His muscles failed. Arms gave up, leaving the body falling headfirst. Ivory regained enough sense and just in time to slow his descend with forearms, preventing smashing his head on the ground. The head landed on them instead and mouth ended up barely an inch or two above the earth, stirring little bits of it with each rapid breath that left his lips.

The teeth did not release Ivory – they were still sunk in the neck of its prey, and neither did the animal stop with its attepts to sucessfully mount him. To no avail so far.

The thought to move his backside off the mark did not even enter the teen´s mind at first. He was frozen in shock.

Then in fear.

Yes, the fear he did not feel when he agreed to go with the beast. Leaving with it for the forest. He knew very well that such decision won´t have a happy end even back then. But this was not something he expected. And since the beast gave him enough time for his clouded mind to truly realize what was happening, his instincts also kicked in.

There was still danger of him dying. He was very much aware of the pain shooting from the wound on his neck to the rest of the body. He hoped his death would be quicker when he went with the wolf.

It was not just pain, penetrating the strange fog his consciousness got caught in anymore, though. There was a memory of fear again, too. The fear of death. Of loosing himselfAnd then But he could not just roll over and let the beast take whatever either. Let the animal play with him and wait for the moment it decides it´s bored with him and kill him only then.

He was not born like that. And he´s gonna die anyway.

 

He was taught to fight anything hurting him. Taught to avoid it, prevent it. Escape it.

Because that way his instincts would not have enough time to kick in – like they were now.

 

He won´t let anyone or anything to play with him. Not again. The wolf should´ve kill him straight away. Now the fog was gone altogether, leaving the post of ruling element to his instincts. And they took in the situation.

They were both on the same level now. Minus the huge bulk of the beast, that is. Sharp teeth  had him cornered and could sunk deeper in a blink of an eye. The jaws could close tighter on _a silly whim_. But he could not loose anything with a fight here. Nothing he was not about to loose anyway.

His body acted.

Ivory´s elbow sprung up and right behind him and hit the furry body full force – hard to say where exactly. But the beast did not bit down harder. Surprisingly, the jaws let him go instead. But right the next second a heavy paw landed on his back again, sending him eating dirt. Quickly turning around and kicking up was an answer to that. He didn´t even get to crawl backwards into „the corner“ and this tim, the paw landed on his chest. It did not dissapear, though, as before. No, instead the beast must´ve lean on it (in reality he still could not see a thing), because it suddenly grew heavier.

And then he was looking straight into two bloody red orbs, feeling his fringe moving with the strength of the beast´s breaths.

Oh fuck.

Ivory was genuinely convinced the monster animal is gonna bite his head off the very next moment.

Instead it sniffed his cheek and then pressed the muzzle to the teen´s jugular. But after a while it simply moved back. Lifting even the paw of his chest, too.

That was exactly the surest way to confuse Ivory the best. It was not behaving like a predators did. But he was not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. He got up, turned around to get on all four to be faster –

To recieve a heavy pat on his back with a paw again, forcing him back to the step one. Head down, ass up and the beast above him. It was playing with him again. The realization made him act again – try to get up, move from underneath the pressure, anything. But this time the animal did not let him get free or even turn around.

But before Ivory could even utter a sigh of temporary defeat, he noticed something. The furry body behind him...

He felt muscles that didn´t belong to an animal. It was the beast no more who or which was pressing against his back.

Ivory´s eyes bulged out.

Because even the darkness ruling here could not hide another fact. The front paws that landed next to his elbows just moments ago were transformed into a pair of human arms. Arms, that lined his own now. But these were much thicker, more muscled. The teeth, though, felt the same, still. Keeping him in place. Not giving him any oportunity to try escaping. But where would he escape to anyway? The night was a nightmare. Each second more unbeliavable and absurd than the last. It was a chaos of blurry thoughts and memories replaying over and over again. He could not focus on any of them clearly for some reason, but he could still _taste_ each feeling from the flashbacks. None of them good – or if so, they were shortlived.

Ivory unconsciously shudered again, staring ahead in the darkness of the den, blankly, unfocused, blind. His mind was reeling, but not thinking at all at the same time. It was more like when spinning round and round while looking up at the crowns of trees. Them moving, going in a circle nonstop, but you could not properly think even about that. Instead seeing just the visual and feeling lightheaded. Only this time it was without the seeing part as well.

As if sensing it, his host licked the wound at his neck. Almost as if in care. The fangs did stay in the skin, but a hot tongue still caressed his marred skin – or at least the bit it could reach. Strangely enough, it _was_ calming.

Ivory vaguely registered the hand that intertwined its fingers with his, the other appearing holding him and squeezing him shortly at his waist.

This was unforeseen as well. New, too. His mind did not stop on that thought for long, though. It did not get a chance to truly stop moving this night yet. It was carrying him away again. Away from his previous fighting spirit. Away from what his senses were currently experiencing. Covering him in the thick, soft blanket clouding his preception again.

The teen did not notice the fingers in his mouth. But he did register the wet touch at his back.

Next second Ivory´s body jerked with a sudden jab, his lower back going rigid suddenly around a slim intruder.

Inside his ass.

It created awful pressure in him, one, that his body was not used to. The discomfort from it and the following movement forced his hips to try and get away, but he could not.

_But where would be point in freeing yourself? You´d get away and then what?_

Then another one joined in. And Ivory did not care what will be then, he jerked forward, set to escape it. It _hurt_ this time. It was too much, not just strange. Not anymore. The teeth in his shoulder tore at the muscles there, but he scratched at the hands that took hold of his body anyway. At least his struggling brought results. Both hands holding him, meant no fingers inside of him. So even though he ended up harshly pressed into the ground, deep growl sounding right begind his ear, his asshole was left alone.

Until he felt something wet against it again a moment later. This time though, it did not just push in. It…licked at him?! A tongue?! The first swipe was more of a shock than pleasure, but the second one elicited a moan out of him.

He still did not want what happened before, though. Ivory forced himself to start to struggle again. It could not be so much bigger than he was. He was. But Ivory still managed to get on all four. A second later he realized it must´ve been only because the beast allowed him to, giving the the opportunity to lick at him better. After penetrate him with his slick tongue better.

His mind _was_ befuddled but he was still aware of the truth, of what was happening to some level.

He had no place to return to.

So he just let himself drift away again. Let happen whatever was supposed to happen. Being eaten one way or another. It did not matter. Nothing did. The strange emptiness was without any of what hapenned or what was to come. It was just that – empty. He let it wrap around himself soothingly.

By a corner of his senses he felt, what was happening – added pressure shifting further in then back, more of it even. But his conscousness was hidden yet again, like a kid was hidden behind laundry that was hanging on a clothesline when playing hide and seek.

He didn´t get a chance to ponder about that for long, because that´s when another source of pain joined in. Bigger and sharper even more than the teeth at his throat. Coming from the lower part of his body.

"Hnnnngh!" The strangled sound punched out of him before he gritted his teeth. His throat parched all of a sudden. Mind flashing white. The beast – or man – at his back did not waste time, though, only grabbing his hips in a strong grip then feeding him swift jabs at his core. Ivory felt as if suffocating, even though his breathing was unrestricted. He just could not take a breath.

The blonde could very clearly feel his muscles stretch to an uncomfortable level the very first time but now it was like the wolf was intent on burning the feeling into his muscle memory, the mind not being enough.

At first the sharp and way too fast thrusts were nothing but pain but then he shifted a little bit, which changed the angle and! Suddenly, the eager pounding hit against something inside him, almost every other time. Henceforth, turning the rabid breeding to a mix of pleasure-pain. Something equally good and equall bad. Pushing his body to an edge, places he´s never been to. It wasn´t the same like the feel of a first snowflake falling on your face in winter. It was not destroying like elders´ treachery either. Yeah, it was pain only when the beast entered his body with the first mean jabs. Now, though, combined with pleasure elicited out of his core…Somehow the physical ache of it kept him focused, centered. Reminding him he´s still alive. He did not even know he needed that until then. And the current bittersweet, half pain-half pleasure, thrusts suddenly brought an unexpected feeling of being…anchored.

There were many questions to ask, but the urgency of the hips moved against his with spoke clearly of another place, another time on that note. He could feel the licks on his neck, smaller – and this time also unharmful – bites on his back and shoulders. Just slightly bruising, claiming more than anything else. Calming Ivory through the caresses, forcing him to yield at the same time. To be held. To let it or him hold and care for him.

Ivory was barely conscious, only by the pure grip of his will on it, when the forceful thrusts became even sharper and faster. Then the sudden preassure burst inside of him, taking him over the edge. Even with his now hazy mind, he could not ignore the pressure inside his _body_ that did not let up, though. It was still building up, instead, stopping not. His arse felt uncomfortable at best after he came, but now it – whatever that was – literally pushed his limits for real.

He blackened out.


	7. Back With The Kind

**A/N:** I´d like to welcome new souls here, namely [lollypop3434](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lollypop3434), [wild_child97](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_child97), [DinoTopia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoTopia), [Tami](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami) and [BlackHeartsandBlackerSouls](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHeartsandBlackerSouls) (whose comment is the reason to such an early update) as well as the new guests. Hope all of you who are reading this will like this one (though, not much happens in here x.x). Also, I tried my mouse at drawing again after a long time so here goes the beast and Ivory. Colouring sucks a lil bit (on the wolf´s side), but if I draw another one, I promise I´ll remember that the beast is all black and no white spots (even after pulling an allnighter, lol). Feel free to share the pic as long as it will have a link back to the [story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5649700/chapters/13011913) or at least to [me](https://chibithepasserby.tumblr.com/post/138327563553/duh-sleepless-night-me-and-my-mouse-and-there). ;) Thank you all again for your love given through your kudos and enjoy. ;)

 

..

Everything went back in its olds tracks. First several days swallowed all the villagers´ pressing feelings about the last fullmoon, about sacrificing one of them. Ivory went to Drei´s mother, to tell her the truth. But before he even got around the lump stuck his throat, she told him she´s glad. She was glad that Drei died for something, not just anything. Fot them all, he saved the village. He was her only boy, but she could remember him being strong for them. After hearing that, Ivory could not say the words he came with. It did not matter, anymore, it was better to leave it as it was. His blonde head survived out of their two and their village as well. If Ivory´d mention anything that really happened at the clearing, either of that would be easily in danger. Drei died for this. It should at least stay worth it. Chaos is nothing he´d want.

Ivory will remember, that must be enough.

The second week brough some occasional pain to his body with no particular reason. As fast as the pain came to him it also dissapeared. Uncomfortable feeling of living next tot he very people who were guilty of murdering Drei did never quite fade away but it was not as if he had any other place to go. The wolf wanted him back here for some reason as well. So he was. He stayed with his family as before, quite glad he did not have to be alone, feeling the need for company, yet not feeling like a part of the village anymore. So, even though the elders did not attempt anything – undoubtedly afraid of what the beast would do if any harm came to „the bitten one“ – he was barely seen by others, only doing his craft.

The third week came and with it also the first dead animal infront of their home´s door. A dead deer. A whole dead deer. His family didn´t live exactly close to the centre of the village, but still… Yet, noone noticed anyone bringing it to their door, neither any strange sounds.  
The next day started with the same occurence. And the day after that, too. And another day. A deer, bunch of squirrels, birds, fish, a doe…Dead animals infront of his family´s house everyday. It was not like they did not need food, but such thing was not exactly anything that happened to anyone – and certainly not everyday. Not until now, that is.

While he might´ve felt unsure about the donator the first day, by the fifth day of it, he was fairly sure the beast did it. Again, no clue as of why. But the whole forest it lived in was clouded in mystery, no surprise the same went for the beings living inside of it.  
Ivory did not like to think about the…being at first. It did not hurt him, true, but each time he remembered his time in the woods, a mix of feeling assaulted him, those, that contradicted each other, making mess out of his thoughts. Yes, he felt pain that night, was forcefully taken by…it. But that pain snapped him out of the nightmare that was that night, made him think just about one moment at a time.

In the morning, the beast – furry and all black again – took care of him. It looked so…tame. But Ivory was still kind of not sure what this all meant, if the beast wanted to kill him _later_ or what…and when he felt his knife hidden in the folds of his discarded clothes…He hid it in the waist of his pants when he dressed again. After they left the den for the warm sunlight outside he shakily pulled the knife out. It could not even be called a stealthy move – the beast knew about the knife the very same second it was in the teen´s hand. Yet, the wolf did not move. Even when Ivory reached closer to the beast with the knife, it did not back away an inch. Just watching him. It did not even bare it´s fangs when he breathlessly burried the knife inside it´s body. It was still simply looking back into the blonde´s eyes.  
And Ivory fell on his knees onto the ground, quickly pulling the knife out and throwing it away to close the wound with his own hands, crying. He just hanged his head low, expecting the wolf to kill him, bite him…to make him pay for what he did.

But there came only a brush of soft fur against his cheek, followed by a lick to his face. A sniff to his neck apparently sealed some kind of deal because the wolf took him to the near stream after that, where Ivory wasched all the blood off himself and the strange dark being.

Then it left him at the hands of elders.

Each time he reminded himself of what happened in the forest, an unexpected feeling of safety, calm…belonging rushed through him. Only to be chased away each morning he woke up in the village. He might very well sit next to his mother, yet he did not feel the same as he did before Drei died.

He decided not to think about it but it was easier said that done, considering the morning surprise gifts at their house´s threshold. He stuck to the idea exactly two days before he started to wonder about what the offerings really meant instead. So far he came up with only the basics: it was taking care of him. But why? It did not want Ivory to stay in the forest in the first place. Did it think he would not be safe enough there? And was he really any safer here? He had no answers when he went to bed after yet another day in the village passed.


	8. Without Saying A Word

This day was kind of different, though. He woke up as usual, already going to check today´s offering automatically. And yes, there sure were some dead rabbits lying at their doorstep. But it was strange, Ivory thought. Not that there was not enough of them to feed his whole family the whole day (and at times the meat lasted for even longer). But still, it did not look like the usual ammount. The wolf tended to bring more meat after days like yesterday, when they had quails. Because they were tasty, true, but small. So whenever the beast brought such kill, it made sure the next day´s gift was generous. And in that case three rabbits did not really cut it.

The explanation came before he could even start to think about any. One of his peers, Cal, rushed towards him and started rambling, stuttering about being so sorry, that he didn´t want to, that it was a mistake and he was so sorry, _so sorry_ , that he´s not gonna do that ever again – swearing it with frightened voice, desperate for Ivory do do something – _something_ the blond had no idea what it was. Somehow, only then he noticed the teen lightly bumping him now and again on his arm. When Ivory looked at the spot, there was Cal´s outstretched hand, nudging him. Holding dead rabbits. Looking back up, he saw fear and a silent plea in the boy´s eyes. Plea for Ivory to take the rabbits. To _take them back_. To make it alright again. But what?

He didn´t understand what happened – except that it was obviously Cal, who helped himself to some rabbits – until the door of his peer´s house came into vision. There were deep claw marks on them, almost getting all the way through the doors. And when Cal´s mother opened the forementioned door, it simply fell aside.

He silently accepted the rabbits, unable to say anything.

Hence, the fourth week came to find him accommodated in the last of the houses in the village, the one which was closest to the woods. Alone, his family staying in the old house.

The incident have never happened again.

 

* * *

 

 

Dead animals kept appearing infront of his doors. Aparently the wolf noticed the change of his habitation too, because the furry corpses were left at the right door. People kind of got used to it, too. Or, better to say, they thought as long as the beast was busy killing animals for him, they were safe, so he was silently declared some kind of their hero. A weird one, though. Because he was a hero they didn´t talk to, didn´t aproach.

It was strange. He was back home, yet nobody talked to him much, even when he initiated a conversation. Not even before that incident with the door. It was almost as if they knew where he´d been the night Drei died. Or not. Maybe they just didn´t care. His mother was the only one who kept some sort of contact with him, but Ivory saw how strained it was. The blonde understood, though. It hurt, but he understood. She was just trying to protect the rest of her children from whatever that was happening. Disctracting his younger siblings with ideas of playing with other kids of their age, making them forget about their older brother quite easily. At least for a while. At night Ivory heard them crying, because he used to tell them bedtime stories. But the crying died down eventually as well.

So as not to dwell on the dull feeling of hurt caused by it, he wondered about the dead animals again instead. Why the wolf cared? And yes, Ivory was sure it was a sign of affection towards him of some sort, because...Yes, it was scary at first but...the wolf hunted for him. And aparently not fond of an idea of somebody stealing the food from Ivory. Taking care of him. The mouth that knew how to speak stayed silent. And the only one that knew not talked volumes. He could not think about the wolf as about „it“ anymore.

Hence, it wasn´t so surprising the next sunrise found him hunting of his own. When done, unseen, he placed the few rabbits he caught on the log near the entrance of the woods the wolf lived in.

But when he came there the next day – after recieving yet another set of furry food supplies – the yesterday´s catch was still lying there, untouched. He placed that day´s kill next to it anyway.

Dead animals never stopped to appear infront of his door. On the other hand, his own gifts to the wolf kept beeing ignored.

In the meantime the previously noted ocassional and sudden pain started to appear more often. Sometimes he felt tired so much he stayed at home the whole day. And othe times he felt like it was not quite his own body anymore. But everything could be all good again the day after that – no hint of pain, no unexplainable cramps. Making him not worry about it so much.

More the time for thinking about how to "answer right" to the wolf.

One day, an idea struck him. And the next time he came to the entrance of the woods he left his tag his father, the blacksmith, made him when he was a little kid.

And when he came the next day, it was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

It took him several days until he finished a bracelet he did himself. It was made of different kinds of leather and with stones of different colours in it. Ivory felt kind of strange doing this. But he still left it on the same place at the entrance of the woods in the evening like he left the dead animals and the tag before.

And the next day he came the wolf was there. Waiting for him. Watching him, his red eyes talking to Ivory. This time Ivory didnt find it scary, though. He wasn´t thinking about how to escape as fast as possible.

He was drawn towards them instead.

And Ivory followed the beast yet again.

 

 

 **A/N:** Oh look at that! We´re starting to have a little party here! Today´s thanks go to [Kaneki_Ken](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneki_Ken), [Allastra (Obzedat)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Obzedat) and 5 more guests that joined us. I´m so lucky to have all of you here, guys!


	9. As The Wild Things Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You guys should better get all the biscuits ready, because I sure as hell deserve at least one for this, lol. I worked my ass off to update sooner than Thursday and look at this! It´s Tuesday and here we are, all standing like scarecrows around another part of this story! Makes me wonder how I´ll pull Thursday off, lol.  
> Anyway, I´ve written another part here AND tried myself at art again, so don´t be surprised if the next update will be less grand, because it certainly cannot get better than this (at least not in this author´s case). But over 1K views definitely deserved that (1000 - omg, thank you everyone :3)  
> P.S. If you´ll feel any pain or need to look away when being confronted with the "art" part of this, feel free to make your own fanart for this story and look at that one instead. :D My mouse and I sweated blood for this one (cca 3 hours of work just for this, x.x).  
> Okay, time to stop this crazy rambling. Shooo read the story. ;)  
> Love ya, guys.

They run through the forest. They swam in a pond. Then run again. Ivory could not help the feeling that the wolf was showing him around like a host did with a new visitor in their house. The forest never felt unwelcoming or dangerous the whole time. Not like they told them. Instead, he saw deep or bright greens and other colours, too. Feeling life all around, breathing freedom. He did not even know that he felt caged until then.

The wolf was constant present either by his side or in the lead when they were moving to another place. Never moving too fast, slowing every now and then whenever Ivory could not continue at such pace any longer.

When they lyied down somewhere, he walked around Ivory first for a while, sniffing the air, before laying down himself, his head inconspiciously set near the blonde´s lap. That worked for a few times before the head landed in the teen´s lap as if that happened everyday. The heaviness of the black snouted mass was utterly unexpected.

Well, the wolf was huge and obviously so, true. But the sudden _weight_ still surprised Ivory. Instead of feeling insignificant in comparision or overpowered, though, an aura of safety wrapped him up, embracing him tightly. It was something he dearly missed for a long time. And peace.

That´s why he even did not notice the wolf sniffing at him at first.

He was leaning against a tree trunk, relaxed, with eyes closed, only taking one breath in and then one out again. And again, slowly. Easily.

When the gusts of warmed up air got through the cloth of Ivory´s shirt and touched the skin of his stomach, his body registered it only enough to cover him in goosebumps in reaction to the sudden temperature difference. He kept carding through the beast´s fur with his right hand unpertrubed, listening to the birds above them. Only when the wiggling came he started to wake from his letargy. At first, it was only the snout that kept moving this way and that, sticking to his abdomen. It must´ve been some smell coming from his shirt there. And Ivory would happily let it be if it wasn´t for the fact the whole black mass started to move. And only then the real sniffing session began. If Ivory felt the wolf muzzle right against his belly before, now they must´ve been fused together there. But obviously his furry companion was not satisfied with that. He found the end of this shirt and immediately stuck his cold wet snout underneath it to shock Ivory with it, skin to skin. And then the licking came. And the tongue might´ve been much warmer than the snout, but it dangerously reminded Ivory of _the night_. Hence, the next moment saw Ivory – cheeks distinctively red – grabbing the bottom of the shirt in his hands, showing it as low as it could go. It ousted the beast´s head from bellow there.

The wolf looked kind of quizzically at him for a while, before he licked Ivory´s cheek, nudged his neck a little bit and then settle his head on Ivory´s lap again.

. .

 

* * *

 

 

He was lying in the den again. High temperature and a short glance over the shoulder confirmed his suspicion. The wolf was lying next to him. Not quite sleeping, though; watching him with half-lidded eyes instead, as if guarding him.

When the very well-known pain hit, he found out there must´ve been some truth to the thought, because the wolf emerged from his resting postition to all fours immediately, pressing against him. This way, Ivory could lean against the strong body and rest his head on the warm and soft fur. He was currently on a recieving end of surprisingly soothing licks, too. And they had to really work, because the pain slowly subsided. The very next moment forced the blonde to realize, that was really not the case, though.

His body was just not trying to fight the pain anymore, like it did all the times before, right until now. It was more like the body was… accepting it? Accepting and going along with it. It felt more than strange. It felt wrong. Because pain was supposed to hurt. But it didn´t. Not quite. Or maybe just not on the level his body was used to recieve it. His perception was upside down and still _that_ little bit _somewhere else_.

He could not move. Not even a little bit – unless you counted his body´s own quivers he had no power over whatsoever. He could only blink, feel and breathe quite rapidly. Strong case of dizziness did not help things any either.

The furry body next to him vibrated with soft calming rumble, though. Keeping him anchored to something steady. Only this and the serenity of the heart beating against his ear staying the same. Not getting disproportioned from what he remembered. Not stopping or starting. Not changing at all. Staying with him. Heartbeats counting each second of this and the rumbling standing a guard over him, warning everyone to stay away and whispering to him to stay strong and follow it. Follow through.

Ivory had no idea what was happening to his body anymore. The wolf did. He decided to trust him. Trust him, that everything is going to be alright again.

 

 

 **A/N:** I´m so lucky to have each one of you here, guys. You have no idea (or maybe you have if you´re writing somewhere, too) how it makes me feel, to see each new person appearing here - this time namely [DominusTemporis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusTemporis), [Tekarah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekarah), [carissa_cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/carissa_cat), [Sexyblack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexyblack), [shell19852004](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shell19852004), [12Winter_Rose21](http://archiveofourown.org/users/12Winter_Rose21), [kimiko77478](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kimiko77478), not to mention the kind guests. Thank you so much! :3


	10. The World´s Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: -huff, huff- I´m here, I´m here! Oh yesss, it´s one hour before midnight even! I made it! lol  
> Also, Thank you for the new kudos I got. I see them all and believe me I cherish each one of them. :)  
> Anyway, here´s another part for all of you to enjoy. ;)

The villagers didn´t hear of Ivory for some time already. He just dissapeared somehow. If the beast ate him after all or if he just got lost…Noone knew. And noone was exactly searching for him. Because what the beast took, never came back. Noone really saw it snatch Ivory away, but most of the village thought so. It definitelly claimed him. Hence, if it didn´t take him before, it must´ve taken Ivory now for sure. That was the conclusion of all the people in the village. At least the adults´. Ivory´s mother just tried to at least keep the rest of her children away from this all.  
But Ivory was soon forgotten by most, memory of him forgone with mention of what the village´s hunters saw the last week. Two of the men swore, that they saw a light coloured wolf with a huge black shadow by its side. The wolf alone meant danger for anyone venturing outside the village´s close vicinity. The shadow, though… could it be the beast? It sure set fear into the people – it was not heard of the beast venturing anywhere near them. Not since the ceremonies. Only once a year coming for The Chosen One – and that person was always led to it somewhere faraway from here. But their fear would rip into them much more, knowing what The Elders did.  
Not many people were aware of the beast´s actual look. In fact, only The Elders and the ones in an apprenticeship for becoming the next ones knew the truth. That the beast was a wolf. When asked, the hunters – still more gripped by the fear of seeing the huge shadow – answered, confused. That they were too far from them to know, but there might be the chance the snowy wolf was a female. There was no such thing as coincidance in this case. One wolf tolerated only a company of another, so the shadow must´ve been the beast for sure. And if the white beast was a she-wolf…

Ivory didn´t remember much from his first transformation. Or any of the following ones. To be honest, he could not call up almost nothing at all to his memory. Just a few moments – the first time when Ivory was unable to stand on all four legs longer than several beats of a heart. How the only thing keeping him standing was the equally fur-covered body pressed next to his. Or a head showed under his belly to keep his torso at the same height as when his paws were straightened and placed on the ground correctly. Both helping him stay upright as long as possible, before his body simply slid sideways.  
Another memory was of them sleeping curled up together. Or more precisely of Ivory waking up to that. And to a snout pressed to his belly.  
How Ivory felt him place the huge head on the back of his much smaller neck after a long run together a week after the first transformation. It reminded him of a human hug back then, that was what he could remember. But not much else. As if his own wolf ruled over the mind when turned into a fury animal.  
There were just these flashes of random memories. Just few of them, very rare. But one thing stayed in his mind, even when he changed, didn´t subside or get blurry. And that were feelings. Feeling of being safe, of belonging…of being cared about. And each time Ivory woke up to his human form again, his companion didn´t give any cause to the feelings to dissapear or change.  
He couldn´t quite decide if it was good or bad since the wolf seemed to win him over with the help of the other furry persona that was settled in Ivory himself. But as the time went, the teen had to admit that there was no need of a help from Ivory´s wolf.  
And then he didn´t change back at all. It was the only notion that got to his human part, before his body was taken over by the wolf completely.

 

 

 **A/N:** Hiya everyone! Sacri is actually gonna come to an end soon, so I have posted an ask about what should be the next fiction that I´ll release onto the World, be about. Feel free to join in answering it on my [tumbl](https://chibithepasserby.tumblr.com/post/139214365548/your-opinion). ;)

Also, I welcome [nobodyzhuman](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman) and [deadlyfurniture](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlyfurniture) here, thanks for joining the fun here. ;) And I can not forget to mention one anonymous guest who left kudos here as well. Thank you, whoever you are. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this one´s very short, but I´m swithching POVs in another part and I don´t want to cut that one in the middle. See you all soon. :)


	11. Or Is It Only Us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is, the last part, finally. Go ahead. Read it. :)

**A/N:** To this date I was honoured by [shestars](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shestars), [deadlyfurniture](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlyfurniture), [nobodyzhuman](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman), [kimiko77478](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kimiko77478), [12Winter_Rose21](http://archiveofourown.org/users/12Winter_Rose21), [shell19852004](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shell19852004), [Sexyblack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexyblack), [carissa_cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/carissa_cat), [Tekarah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekarah), [DominusTemporis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusTemporis), [Allastra (Obzedat)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Obzedat), [Kaneki_Ken](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneki_Ken), [BlackHeartsandBlackerSouls](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHeartsandBlackerSouls), [Tami](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami), [DinoTopia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoTopia), [wild_child97](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_child97), [lollypop3434](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lollypop3434), [Miajade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miajade), [unepommedeterre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unepommedeterre), [Coyolxauqui](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyolxauqui), [simpleegg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleegg), [Glow_Cloud](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Glow_Cloud), [PervyDerpyOtaku](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyDerpyOtaku), [M_Rob](http://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Rob), and [Lunas_the_Echidna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_the_Echidna) as well as 53 guests. I cannot thank you enough.

 

 

 

He knew that it was about to happen. And then, he came back to their den from a hunt one day and found his mate in fur, like he was. He hurried to the mooncoloured she-wolf´s side, nosing at the light fur carefully. Nudging the body with his snout, urging his mate to move, ideally to get up. The pups needed their mother moving, plain lying down was bad for them, but even more for his mate. Hence, the teaching of how to stand on four legs could begin.

It was only temporary thing, the shape shift. They could not change any other living being, none of them. Not forever that is. Mates did take their form temporarily, though, if not of a same kind. It helped the pups when being born, easing the process. Then they´d turn back.

He went out hunting everyday so his pregnant mate´d have enough food. They trained standing up and then making a step or two everyday, too. Sometimes the den saw his mate fourlegged, struggling to move. Other times he was welcomed back home with a sight of the furless body, the one he mated with. That one was sleeping most of the time and he let it happen. It smelled tired and still in the process of understanding what it was supposed to do and how. And then his mate kept the four legs. Also nudged him with the snout and licked him back in greeting. And not long after that, they got to a point when leaving the den and walking was possible, too.

At first going only short distance from there, the she-wolf was getting tired quite fast, still. When such distance was fine, they ventured forth. They took a run through the forest after that. Then another. Light fur pressing into the dark one every now and again or mocking his stoic behaviour with playfull nips. Even prancing around a bit – his mate obviously feeling elevated with such freedom and everything new unfolding around them. They run loads, covering long distances with wild enthusiasm to discover as much as possible on the smaller wolf´s part and to find a prey to feed on on his.

He was sure he´d been carefull and alert enough each time they´d been runnning around, but he must´ve overlook something. It was not easy to sniff danger out sometimes. Wind could hide a lot and there was only so much distance he was willing to put inbetween him and his mate when being outside the den, so he could not scout the surrounding area properly.

He smelled his mate´s kind in the air not far from here as of late, too. The suspicion that the intruders must´ve caught a sight of them runing around together was getting stronger every day. He could feel something was about to happen, too. Sooner or later.

He stepped closer to the white wolf and pressed his muzzle against hers. She copied his move and leaned into him trustingly.

Now when he stood side by side with his mate, he felt like he could do anything, _would_ do anything to keep them like this. They belonged together. And he´ll ensure they´re safe again if they ever find themselves in danger.

No matter the cost.

He lowered his head to her stomach, which got much bigger throughout the time he knew his mate. The belly could not grow properly before. In this body, though, it had time to grow unhindered by the differences of bodies. It was large now. Sometimes he could also feel their little ones moving around in there, anxious to set their own paws on the earthy ground of this world.

He will keep them safe.

And he won´t let his mate go when he changes back. He´ll make him want to stay here with them. He _did_ start to answer his "messages" himself by giving him those gifts, didn´t he? The tag, bracelet that he did himself. He could smell Ivory on all of the parts of it when he sniffed it the first time. It must´ve take great amount of time to complete it. That had to mean something. So there was a chance. And even if it would be just a small one he won´t let him go without a fight.

 

* * *

 

 

Time flew and she couldn´t run with him through the forest anymore, because her belly was too heavy. They shared lazy afternoons by the water, then, cleaning each others fur. When even moving that far was impossible, she stayed in the den again, while he was out, hunting. They easily retracked back to the very first stage of the previous movement progress.

Her time was coming and that meant the time his mate´s gonna change back did, too.

He´s not gonna loose him.

He was the moon´s and the moon was his. They were mates.

 

* * *

 

 

He felt something was happening. _That_ being something else than the hunters currently chasing hims, determinated to kill him. No. Something with his mate. But he could not go to him now, not with the company he had right now, following his track closely. He intended to simply dissapear from their sight at first but they were very persistent and smart enough to cover large part of the surrounding area, so there was always at least one hunter who caught a sight of him or found his fresh pawprints. His bulk was not easy to hide either, not even in the forest. Not in daylight.

The previous wolf left him quite a mess behind to dig out of. Dirty work that fell on his shoulders now. And thanks to that they were after him. He was trying to avoid the direct conflict, to keep the fragile necks of the two-legged breathing. He knew that´s what his two-legged would wanted.

But his mate might be in danger. While he´s dodging here and there, changing directions every other pawful of land, they might´ve found the den by now. Did they? They might. He could not tell, he was too far from it, hence any sniffing of the air was useless in that matter. But he was running around here for a while already.

And the bad feeling had yet to dissapear.

He made a sudden turn around. They held him back from keeping what was most important safe.

He started at them.

* * *

 

 

Ivory could not even say that he woke up. When he opened his eyes, it felt more like learning to feel and control a new body all over again. Something he was already familiar with. It was not disconcerting any less.

He realized he´s two-legged again.

Then the fact that his whole body _did_ hurt, that it was not just his mind. And his stomach felt strange somehow, too. everythings was kinda hazy still, no thought clear, neither the vision. Just details. Like not having the sense of smell as good as he remembered the last time. His ears were clogged up he could not hear his own breathing. And breathing he was – each intake of new lungfull of air being not exactly pleasant experience. The fingers of his hand barely moved when he wanted to move the whole arm.

He was tired.

His body was slowly returning to him, though. Senses, too.

He barely had the time to register some quite noises by his feet but before he even got to look there, his attention was caught by the sight of a familiar black wolf entering the den in a rush. He was breathing heavily and when he wounded himself around Ivory, the teen could feel something wet was covering his fur, too. The strong smell of iron was a messanger of a quite obvious answer. When the blonde carefully ruffled through the fur he discovered several wounds, too, but fortunately they were slowly healing themselves already.

The wild red eyes were easy to spot even in the den, covered in dark. They calmed, though, after some time spent next to him, licking his neck and making sure he´s fine. When satisfied, he proceeded to lean his head further, closer to the ground and proceeded to clean the cubs, who were still lying on the ground, next to Ivory.

_Wait, what?! Cubs?_

The sudden panick must´ve been real obvious, because the very next moment there was a human instead of the wolf, sitting right behind him and elveloping him in his arms in an embrace.

Of a body Ivory could still remember.

They both changed, though. By the time, by the force of nature…both. Because even right then, the first thing Ivory did was that he leaned back, turned his head to the side and sniffed the man behind his ear. One would say it was silly, since he had better senses no more. But he was still able to find and recognize the well-known scent that made him feel safe and at home the whole time.

And somehow his mind supplied with all of his memories as a wolf. With the Knowledge that the cubs were theirs. He knew he was protected. That his wolf cared. Before, now and forever.

He turned around and his eyes fell on the tag and bracelet worn proudly by the man. And that instant, he was damn sure about something.

He lost many. Many have changed, too. He might not know what happened today to his wolf, what happened out there. But –

"Everythings gonna be fine," and he embraced the man back.

 

**..**

 

**Epilogue**

 

They were walking through the forest, little ones scampering behind them, yapping excitedly. A hulking black wolf leading the procession, a smaller one, a white she-wolf, looking behind from time to time in order to check on their offsprings.

The runt of the litter was lagging behind a little bit, short legs trying to eat the path as fast as it's siblings', yet being quite clumsy about it, still. One time hopping with energy to catch up with them as fast as possible and the next, lying flat on the ground, sprawled as tall as wide when the paws could not keep up with the speed of his's enthusiasm.

The next time the white wolf turned around, she stopped and she would surely smile if she could, seeing the scene. Instead, she just made a soft sound, calling the mottled furry paws to her.

_Get back up on all four, little one, and hurry up to us, to me._

Then, she turned around again to see the rest of the younglings and their father quite further than expected, following them readily as well. But her sense to check on all of them every now and then saw her checking her youngest again in no time. But even though it could be just a few moments since she turned away from the pup, it did not matter.

There was no sign of the pup anywhere.

A small distressed sound left her throat while she looked around, left and right, not seeing a single paw. The she-wolf looked back, but the rest of the family was already gone as well. She could sniff them out later with no troubles. She called softly, letting them know and hoping, that maybe the little one would answer as well. But it was only the alpha who answered back – softly, as she did, so as not to bring the unwanted attention to them. She followed the last trail that was left by her youngest then.

When she found him, she couldn't even be surprised that his curious little nose and paws led him to the creek, the sound of running water interesting enough for the ears as well for sure.

But he had company.

Ivory stood tall at the edge of the forest the very same second.

A little girl, barely five years old, was squatting down. His son lied on the back, paws reaching out at her hands, trying to catch them. They were playing. One giggling merrily, the other answering with yapping of his own.

They weren't far from the village's borders. In truth, this creek run right along the settlement´s left side.

This was not safe.

So even though his youngest looked right at ease and quite happy, Ivory made a sound at the back of his throat, calling the black and white fur ball to him. It was something in between a human and wolf sound, immediately alerting the one of his blood – but the human child as well. The pup joyously answered back when seeing his mother. The girl, on the other hand, had eyes wide with wonder when seeing the person with ivory hair, somehow almost ethereal in contrast to the dark forest.

The urgent call came again and the pup barely licked her neck hurriedly, before running towards the older human happily. He disappeared behind the coverage of the tree branches and shrubberies, but the pup turned for the last time to see her, to somehow undecidedly howl for her. She did not understand, though. And when a much stronger howl came, with undeniable authority in it, the little doggie hurried to follow the call and disappeared as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby have grown up. As much as I said I´m ready to be done with this story (and I did mean it) I kinda feel sad, knowing that I won´t upload another chapter again. But it had to happen one day.
> 
> Thank you - e-v-e-r-y - ONE - of - you - for the love you showed to this story through kudos, I am grateful to recieve such response.
> 
> P.S.: I plan to create a little thingie of it´s own gathering up some facts, that already were/were not yet discussed about Sacrifice To The Beasts. Because I somehow feel the need to explain - yet I do not want to ruin the story (and what readers´ own imagination created) by it - hence, the separate posting. On that note, I´ll unfortunately have to delete some of the posts I shared with BlackHeartsandBlackerSouls, but they will be available for reading in the new post, so everything should be fine that way. :) The post itself will be up soon I hope.
> 
> Love ya all! See ya around.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [About Sacrifice To The Beasts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057277) by [Passerby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passerby/pseuds/Passerby)




End file.
